spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeToons Movie
The SpongeToons Movie is a 2014 theatrical film of the television series created by SBCA, SpongeToons. The film will be written by Ghastlyop and SuperFanon'D!. Plot MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! SpongeBob (Tom Kenny) finds a hidden camera on his way to work which has been spying on everyone, so he asks Sandy (Carolyn Lawrence) who did it. She thinks it is Plankton (Mr. Lawrence), so they send him to jail, yet he inists he was innocent. Ghastly battles Fanon as the noise in his head drives him mad... Ghastly attempts to find out what Fanon is doing as SpongeBob and his friends go to Shell City to ruin his invention, but they are too late. He attempts to go on a super-fast plane (which he has due to the fact his father is a famous pilot) back to Washington to use his distant ray, where they will never find him, however SpongeBob and his friends sneak in. Sandy falls off the plane while Fanon tries to shake them off. He assumes they are all dead and lands in his docking bay. He walks the rest of the way, while SpongeBob and Patrick jump into his pocket. They get to the house, and Fanon plans to use the hypnotizer the next day, so he plays video games. SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to get to his invention when he isn't looking, but Fanon's minions that tried to stop SpongeBob earlier come back, and aren't very happy. When Fanon discovers them about to rewire his invention, he takes the machine with him and goes to the Space Needle, and places the machine on the very top. However, SpongeBob manages to get there with Patrick by jumping along the rooftops. However, Plankton appears on the building right next to it, saying that he admires Fanon's villiany, so he stops them from getting there by challenging them to a battle. While this happens, Fanon finds a flaw in his machine and attempts to fix it. Just at the moment he fixes it, SpongeBob and Patrick are on the Space Needle. They do all they can to hurt him. Fanon trips on SpongeBob and falls off. SpongeBob and Patrick think he is dead and all is done there, so they head to Ghastly's flat for a visit as they do not know anywhere else they could go. When they get there and tell Ghastly what happened he is startled as he knows that Fanon probably faked his death. They return to Seattle to find a funeral held for Fanon. They are convinced that he truly died and decide to stay at the funeral, but when they discover his dead body is slightly different than what he looked like before, they are ambushed on the spot by Fanon, who never really died - but this time with heavier weapons that SpongeBob and Patrick are no match against. Ghastly attempts to rid of Fanon once and for all, but unfortunately that isn't working. SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to hide themselves from the madness, however they are having difficulty. Ghastly and Patrick are knocked out by Fanon. This angers SpongeBob, and he is mad now, so he hops into a nearby car and attempts to ram Fanon. Fanon runs hopelessly and realizes that the hypnotizer is still intact on top of the Space Needle, which he could use to hypnotize SpongeBob. SpongeBob realizes Fanon's plan and attempts to get to the machine via car. However the Space Needle is crossed off with police tape as a death happened there. SpongeBob hops out of his car and goes under the tape and makes the elevator go to the top, and Fanon reaches the top with his super-fast plane. Fanon reaches the top, and SpongeBob arrives right after that. SpongeBob and Fanon have a real battle, but not far in to their battle, Fanon presses the button and fires the ray before SpongeBob can do anything, however SpongeBob makes a sacrifice and jumps in front of the ray, which blocks the ray from doing any harm to others. The ray pushes him down off the Space Needle, and the machine burns out as it was a one-time use. Ghastly and Patrick come to him and mourn over him, while Fanon mocks their mourning, however everyone from SpongeToons gathers around SpongeBob's body (except for Fanon) and mourns over him. The love and caring of all of them magically revives SpongeBob, as well as taking the hypnotism off of him. Fanon curses at SpongeBob, yet SpongeBob is unable to hear him since they are so far apart. Fanon drops the broken machine onto SpongeBob in an attempt to kill him, but it does not work. SpongeBob and everyone else leave, but Fanon manages to use his less-distant hypnotizer ray to hypnotize Luis and TheITChap into doing whatever he pleases, un-noticed by the others. Development There had always been plans for a Movie for the television series SpongeToons, Ghastlyop even posted a discussion board. But the series was to ring it's toll on August 13th, 2014. The series was to end with no theatrical film to carry it over. Until, on August 27th 2014. The pre owner of SpongeToons, SBCA, allowed for Ghastlyop to start. Then production went on hiatus until September due to Ghastlyop with SpongeToons. Currently the film is still being scripted, the first teaser poster was posted on September 29th, 2014. More information will be revealed when Ghastlyop can tell people. Release Date Special Premiere in TCL Chinese Theatre (USA) and Resorts World Manila (Philippines): November 20th, 2014 November 27th, 2014 (United States and Canada) November 29th, 2014 (United Kingdom) November 30th, 2014 (Ireland) December 2nd, 2014 (Asia) December 10th, 2014 (Australia) Transcript Coming soon. Official Luis TV and Tardis Television Announcement On August 29, Luis TV and Tardis Television made a special public announcement. They said that the demand for more SpongeToons was so high that they decided to make a movie. "This movie is going to be plain epic," said Ghastlyop. "It will be the highlight of 2014 SpongeToons. If it goes good, then cool. But if it goes bad, we will not know what we'll do next," said Luis. They also revealed special details. Tardis Television made this announcement in and for the United States of America while Luis TV made the announcement in the Philippines for the International announcement. Trivia * The original creator of the series, SBCA had no idea this was going to happen and had no credit or role in the whole making of the movie. But there is just a speculation that he will be doing a minor change and role in the future of the movie. Category:Movies Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastlyop's SpongeToons Episodes